Te amo Gohan
by MARSONBFIEF
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por error Gohan entrara en una habitación que lo hiciera mas joven? Bra no desaprovechara esta oportunidad Kami-sama le da una oportunidad con su secreto amor por el guerrero. La pasión se descontrola y el amor mutuo florece. LEMMON (tengan me piedad es mi primer fic aquí)


Bueno este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió de esta cabecita loca que tengo espero que les guste, es el primer fic que subo así que no se bien como habrá quedado para leer.

aviso: Lemmon

Si eres menor de edad debo advertirte que la autora no se responsabiliza por futuros traumas en tu mente, lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo ;)

Los personajes de Dragon ball Z no me pertenecen a mi (si asi fuera Bra sería la mujer de Gohan sin importar la diferencia de edad) sino a el gran Akira Toriyama, la historia es totalmente salida de mi pervertida cabecita, y si a alguien se le diera por querer publicarla primero deberán pedirme permiso a mi y además reconocérmela. Gracias por leer ^^

Ella era Bra Brief la hija del príncipe de los saiyajin y el Son Gohan el hombre mas guapo que jamás ha visto, según su madre Gohan era muy parecido a su padre, Son Goku, ella nunca lo conocí ya q el murió cuando Gohan tenia como unos 9 o 10 años, no sabia realmente su edad, su hermano Trunks era 20 años mayor que ella lo que hacia que Gohan fuera aun mucho mas mayor, con su hermano se llevaban algo así como 11 años y calculando que ella tiene 17 eso significa que Gohan tiene 48 años aunque claro su herencia saiyajin lo hace parecer de apenas 24

"Gohan no sabes cuanto me gustas mi amor, pero yo lo se... Yo voy a conquistarte" eran los pensamientos de la joven Brief-Ouji

Gohan por su parte se la pasaba entrenando con Trunks y Vegeta, el también sentía algo con la pequeña Bra pero no era debido, ella era la hija de Vegeta y Bulma.

Una tarde como tantas otras Gohan había terminado de entrenar y Bulma lo invito a quedarse a comer cosa que el Son acepto gustoso y fue a la nueva habitación que tenían, una que Bulma creo, a Gohan le pareció una habitación común y corriente por la cual entro se baño y se acostó a dormir, lo que este no sabia es que esta habitación creada por Bulma era similar a la habitación del tiempo de kamisama pero esta en lugar de que los años pasen, los años retroceden, Bulma la creo porque odiaba q los saiyajin se vieran cada vez mejor a pesar de los años y ella cada vez peor, Gohan durmió por 2 horas en esa habitación, Bulma lo había notado pero no pudo abrir la puerta por el seguro que esta tenia además de q era un prototipo q aun le faltaban muchos arreglos solo esperaba q cuando Gohan saliera de ahí no fuera en forma de feto, era en estos momentos en el que le daba gracias a kamisama q Milk ya no este en este mundo

Cuando Gohan salio de la habitación del tiempo había rejuvenecido 30 años, Bulma al verlo se desmayo de la impresión, pero su desmayo no duro mucho ya que mas impresión q ver a Gohan con 18 años era la impresión de que la encierre en esa habitación a ella, así que despertó enseguida, Vegeta, Trunks y Bra al sentir un desnivel en el Ki de Bulma corrieron enseguida hasta donde ella se encontraba con Gohan, aunque ver a Bulma en brazos de ese extraño ser parecido a Gohan solo los alertaba mas

- Quien eres insecto?- dijo furioso Vegeta mientras se apresuraba a tomar a Bulma en sus brazos-

Gohan iba a explicarse pero Bulma lo defendió y explico lo sucedido, Bra escuchaba atónita a su madre no podía creer q el hombre con el cual tenia sueños húmedos por las noches ahora era un adolescente como ella, definitivamente kamisama quería que entre ellos pasara algo.

Los días pasaron y Bra era cada vez mas cercana a Gohan, este tuvo q asistir a la escuela junto con ella dond empezaron a acercarse mas y mas, Vegeta en todo momento trataba de mantener a Gohan alejado de su hijita ya que estaba notando que el Son sentía algo por su bebé y eso no le estaba gustando, pero no fue el único q lo noto ya q su esposa también y ella le prohibió meterse entre ellos alegando que para el amor no hay edad y que pobre de el si se atrevía a separarlos. Por fin llego el momento en el q Gohan se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos a Bra y al saber que eran correspondidos se pusieron de novios, Gohan hablo con los Brief-Ouji pidiendo q lo aceptaran, cosa q Bulma estuvo feliz de hacer y vegeta a regaña dientes también aceptó aun que se llevo la advertencia de "haces sufrir a mi princesa y te despides de este mundo insecto"

La relación crecía y crecía al igual que la lujuria cuando comenzaban a besarse apasionadamente cada ves llegaban mas lejos, pero siempre eran interrumpidos hasta que Gohan le pidió a su princesa irse a vivir con el unos días a la monta a Paozu, ella acepto, le encantaba estar con el, pasaban el día entrenando- sip por culpa de Gohan ahora a Bra se le dio por entrenar ella también y volverse muy fuerte- y las noches mirando televisión abrazados, una noche decidieron irse a dormir juntos -antes dormían separados para evitar la tentación- Gohan estaba acostado en la cama solo con sus boxers puestos cuando de repente sale del baño sale Bra con un baby doll muy ajustado al cuerpo, Gohan trago grueso, su novia era hermosa y esa ropa sacaban el ozaru de su interior, tenia ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos y arrancarle la ropa con los dientes para hacerle el amor toda la noche.

- te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntaba sensualmente su novia, Gohan apenas y respiraba.

-s...si...mu...mucho-tartamudeaba como si fuera la primera vez que ve a una mujer desnuda pero ambos sabían q solo ella era virgen.

Bra se acerco sensualmente a el y se sentó en sus piernas colocando las suyas al costado de las masculinas, ambos sentían como sus sexos hacían contacto sobre la ropa y eso los excitaba mas.

-B...Bra...debemos...detenernos...esto...debemos.. .cuidarnos...y...—ella le dio un pequeño beso y dijo

—Tranquilo bebé Nanami me regalo esto—le muestra un condón-así que esta noche seremos uno—dicho esto lo beso apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su pecho

Gohan no iba a quedarse como el sumiso, ella era su novia inexperta y el era quien tenia experiencia así q la haría su mujer de la mejor forma posible. La tomo de la cintura y la acomodo en la cama sin dejar de besarla, sus labios eran adictivos, cuando sus pulmones ya no tenían mas oxigeno se separaron pero Gohan no le dio respiro y ataco su cuello besándolo lamiéndolo y creándole pequeñas marcas q esperaba no se notaran, procedió a ir quitándole el baby doll hasta dejas sus pechos al descubierto, Bra instintivamente llevo sus brazos para cubrírselos pero Gohan no se lo permitió

- no lo hagas Bra déjame verte mi amor-dijo mientras suavemente tomaba sus manos para alejarlas de sus pechos y observar su cuerpo- son hermosos-dijo maravillado mientras los tomaba en sus manos y los masajeada amablemente, su boca volvió a buscar la de ella y luego comenzó su camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos donde con la punta de su lengua estimulaba un pezón, luego lo llevo a su boca succionándolo y dándole pequeñas mordidas.

Ella no hacia más que gemir de placer por las caricias de su novio la estaba volviendo loca de placer, ella inexperta como era llevaba sus manos a la espalda de él la cual acariciaba y aruñaba. Gohan cambio de pecho para darle el mismo tratado mientras sus inquietas manos terminaron de desnudarla completamente. Una de sus manos se dirigió a la entre pierna de ella donde comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, Bra se sentía en otro mundo mientras Gohan había dejado de razonar en cuanto supo q tenia protección, llevo su mano mas abajo jugando con su sexo y se dedico a observarla, ese hermoso sonrojo q llevaba su rostro mostrando cuanto le gustaban sus caricias, introdució con cuidado uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, cosa q la hizo quejarse un poco, Gohan la beso para q olvidara su molestia mientras movía su dedo en un lento vaivén, después de un rato fue agregando un segundo dedo moviéndolos en tijeras para prepararla mejor, después de un tiempo agrego un tercer dedo y su mano libre la llevo a cierto punto en su espalda donde la sintió gemir mas fuertemente "claro... La cola" pensó para si el Son así q mientras sus dedos abrían su vagina el estimulaba esa zona donde solía estar su cola, ella instintivamente llevo sus manos a la misma zona q Gohan acariciaba haciendo q este emitiera un gruñido de placer, ella feliz por su logro siguió acariciado esa zona.

Gohan quiso ver aun mas sonrojada a su novia así q saco sus dedos de su interior y se los llevo a la boca saboreándolos mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su novia, Bra se sonrojo y evito su mirada pero Gohan la beso para q se probara y luego le susurro un "eres deliciosa" q la hacia apenarse mas, llego el momento en q los boxers le apretaban y ante la atenta mirada de su novia se los quito, esta al ver la herramienta de su novio sentía q iba a desmayarse de la pena ahí mismo pero el Son no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que se fue agachando quedando su rostro a la altura de su sexo y comenzó a lamerla como una paleta

-a...ahhhhh g...GOHAANNN-gritaba la joven extasiada de placer mientras el seguía con lo suyo torturándola incansablemente, pasaba su lengua por su sexo, succionaba su clítoris y la penetraba con su lengua, así siguió hasta hacerla venirse en su boca.

Bra se encontraba en un completo éxtasis. Gohan se puso el condón y se fue acomodando entre sus piernas y rozaba su pene con su entrada preparándola para entrar, mirándola y sin hablar le pidió si podía empezar, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bra lo Hare de una vez por q sino será mas doloroso para ti, una vez unidos esperare a q puedas continuar ¿esta bien?-

- por supuesto Gohan, confío en ti y se q lo haces por mi bien -Gohan la beso para distraerla un poco

Dicho esto la penetro completamente en una envestida, Bra ahogo un grito de dolor en los labios de Gohan, este se mantuvo quieto hasta q su dolor se calmo y ella misma comenzó a mover inconcientemente sus caderas, el al notarlo comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, sus cuerpos ya sudaban bastante pero esto apenas comenzaba, la joven ya no podía hablar solo gemía una y otra vez el nombre de su amado mientras le rogaba por mas movimiento, Gohan como buen hombre la consentía en sus caprichos y movía con mas entusiasmo sus caderas

-Bra… eres tan estrecha ahhh me encanta…. Se siente… genial… estar dentro tuyo ahh siii

- ahhh Go…Gohann me… encanta ahhh-sus manos no dejaban de recorrer la espalda de su hombre ni desatendía ese punto en su espalda que a el tanto lo excitaba

Gohan se volvía mas animal en cada estocada y su propio Ki se descontrolaba tanto así que termino transformándose en saiyajin. Bra no podía creer lo que veía y sentía su hombre se había transformado a la vez que TODO su cuerpo se ensancho haciendo que sus gemidos fueran mucho mas fuertes y el éxtasis le llegaría nuevamente.

-Go…Gohan ya…no…puedo…. Más-decía entre gemidos

-Yo…..yo tam…poco- le contesto él

Aumento sus envestidas hasta venirse dentro de ella

-Braaa

-Gohaaannnn

Bra sentía como algo caliente recorría su interior así que lo atribuyo a que el condón era de esos que te permiten tener mas sensibilidad, el sueño comenzaba a hacer mella

-te amo Gohan- susurro mientras se dormía

-Y yo a ti- susurro mientras salía de ella para dejarla dormir mejor.

Se levanto e iba al baño para deshacerse del condón pero cuando fue a quitárselo se encontró con que se había roto, que el condón fuera de mayor sensibilidad no significaba que fuera apto para saiyajins Definitivamente no le diría nada de esto a Bra pero definitivamente en su cumpleaños numero 18 le pediría matrimonio claro eso si ella no le llega con otra noticia antes.

FIN

Bueno aquí termina mi pequeño one-shot espero que lo hayan disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo y que no me odien por esta pareja es que de verdad me gustan Bra siempre me dio un aire de inocencia y Gohan de inteligencia que me parecía genial tenerlos juntos, espero que les guste y comenten para saber que les parecio.

Kises MarSonBrief


End file.
